Schegge di Follia
by Nemesi
Summary: “Ho fatto un sogno. Un sogno lungo e tormentato. Ed al risveglio non ero più me stesso. Mi sono perso nella mia mente, ed ora non so più quale sia il vero Aragorn.”AU, AragornxLegolas SLASH! La mia prima fic in Italiano!


**_Titolo: _**_Schegge di Follia _

**_Autrice:_**_ Nemesi. _

**_Note dell' autore: _**_Sono nuova al mondo delle fic scritte in Italiano, ma siccome adoro la coppia AragornxLegolas ho deciso di fare "il grande salto" e scrivere questa fic altamente… onirica? Alternativa? Psichedelica? Strana? Comunque spero vi piaccia! =) _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ *sospiro* Nulla di ciò che vedrete nella fic mi appartiene, anche se non so che darei per possedere Legolas. *-* Tutti i personaggi qui menzionati sono creazioni del solo ed unico J.R.R. Tolkien. *Nemesi si prostra* _

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13/R_  
**_Sommario: _**_"Ho fatto un sogno. Un sogno lungo e tormentato. Ed al risveglio non ero più me stesso. Mi sono perso nella mia mente, ed ora non so più quale sia il vero Aragorn." _

_Bene, io ora vado a nascondermi nel mio rifugio anti-atomico, come ogni volta che 'posto' qualcosa in rete… se volete farmi arrivare critiche, commenti, incoraggiamenti o minacce alla mia persona, mandatemi una review! ;) _

* * * * *

Tenebra. Pace. Silenzio.

Un limbo in bilico tra coscienza ed oblio in cui i suoi sensi svanivano.

Poi vennero le voci.

Un coro sussurrante; voci che gli vorticavano attorno come fantasmi sospesi a mezz'aria nel crepuscolo; fili di fumo nero stagliati contro un cielo egualmente scuro.

Poi _lei. _

Una voce calda, morbida, sensuale. Un sussurro come il tintinnio di una sorgente. Una melodia Elfica, dolce, confortante, che l'avvolse in un piacevolissimo tepore.

Eppure, mentre si lasciava andare a quell'incanto, sentì un'altra voce.

Fredda e tagliente come una lama di ghiaccio; il sibilo velenoso di un serpente. Sembrava guardarlo dall'oscurità, questa voce. Sembrava attenderlo, come la iena attende la preda.

E lui ne era attratto; nonostante il dolce canto lo chiamasse a se, lui si muoveva verso il sibilo. E quello si faceva sempre più vicino.

Di più.

Di più.

Di più ancora.

Finché…

Aragorn aprì gli occhi con un sussulto, il respiro affannoso e il cuore che gli martellava impazzito nel petto. Fu un risveglio stranamente agghiacciante, il suo; nonostante fosse uscito da quell'incubo opprimente, non era affatto confortato. Sentiva il sudore scorrergli a rivoli sul petto nudo, il sangue pulsargli nelle tempie, ed il respiro conficcato in gola come una spina. Si sentiva come se fosse passato attraverso una nebbia scura ed umidiccia da un incubo ad un altro.

E non sapeva quale lo atterriva di più.

Lentamente, Aragorn si tirò a sedere – attento, furtivo, come anni passati da Ramingo nel nord gli avevano insegnato – e si guardò attorno.

Non si trovava più sul duro pavimento di Moria ove si era disteso la sera prima, né la Compagnia si trovava più accanto a lui. Si trovava invece in una stanza di proporzioni enormi; colonne di marmo sfilavano come soldati in lunghe linee lungo le candide pareti; aldilà di bianchi archi e balaustre dorate il cielo si apriva in una voragine azzurrina. La luce del mattino scorreva a torrenti dentro la sala, riflettendosi nel pavimento lucidato a specchio. Un catino d'acqua chiara stava in un angolo, sorretto da un piedistallo scolpito come il tronco di un albero – troppo simile allo specchio di Galadriel per passare inosservato agli occhi di Aragorn.

L'uomo balzò in piedi e corse verso il piedistallo. Specchiandosi nel catino d'argento si stupì della giovinezza del suo volto, e di come fosse curato. Non ebbe tempo di stupirsi per i pantaloni di morbido velluto che indossava, che una voce alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare.

"…Sire?" Aragorn si girò di scatto: nel vano dell'ingresso assurdamente alto stava Boromir, vestito come si addice ad un nobile di Gondor, ma con un espressione cupa in volto. "Vi vedo agitato. Avete avuto un altro incubo?" Aragorn annuì lentamente, con la melodia del sogno ancora nelle orecchie.

"Si. Solo un incubo, nulla di ---come mi hai chiamato?" Boromir, che era _là,_ a cinque metri da lui, a un tratto si trovava _qui,_ di fronte ad Aragorn, che alzò gli occhi, scorgendo un guizzo di preoccupazione nel viso dell'altro. Boromir lo fissò a lungo in silenzio. Poi scosse la testa.

"Sono mesi ormai, Sire, che incubi del passato vi tormentano la notte, lasciandovi confuso e guardingo al mattino; ma credo che mai mi abituerò al vostro sguardo diffidente ed alle vostre domande. Sarei pronto a giurare che avete sognato dei giorni del nostro viaggio con la Compagnia dell'Anello; ho ragione?" Aragorn annuì, e Boromir scosse la testa. " Per Elbereth! Dov'eravamo stavolta? A Granburrone? Sul Caradhras? O magari nei Boschi d'Oro di Lothlórien?"

"Moria."

"Hmp." Boromir annuì di nuovo. "Dovevo immaginarlo. L'oscurità di Khazad-dûm e difficile da dimenticare. Non preoccupatevi comunque, la mente dovrebbe schiarirvisi presto! Bevete un po' d'acqua, oppure lasciatemi ordinare cibo e vivande dalla cucina; o meglio ancora, perché non vi incamminate per i corridoi di Minas Tirith fino alla cittadella? Credo che stare col vostro popolo vi sarà d'aiuto." A quelle parole Aragorn boccheggiò come un pesce fuor d'acqua. Boromir accennò una risata, ma poi sgranò gli occhi con fare sconcertato.

"Elbereth, no! Avete dimenticato anche questo, Sire? Siete il legittimo Re di Gondor da molti anni ormai! La nostra terra è tornata a rifiorire da quando avete reclamato il trono! Il nostro popolo non conosce più fame, né povertà, né carestia. La fama della vostra grandezza tiene lontani i nemici, deboli o forti che siano, e nessun bambino di Gondor ha ricordo di cosa sia la guerra."

"Non può essere." Rispose Aragorn, portandosi una mano alla fronte. "Non sono un Re, sono solo un comune Ramingo! Non sono degno né di salire al trono, né di sposare Arwen Stella del Vespro, nonostante le promesse che le ho fatto!"

"Pensate _ancora_ a _lei_?" La voce di Boromir si fece improvvisamente fredda, quasi sprezzante. Aragorn si ricordò improvvisamente che era così che l'uomo si era sempre rivolto a lui. Almeno, lo era stato lungo la strada per Mordor, ma ora… "Non ricordate dunque di essere già sposato? E con qualcuno che il nostro popolo adora, ed acclama? Anni di amore, di matrimonio, non contano dunque _nulla _per voi?"

"Cosa…?" Aragorn si scosse, quasi che Boromir l'avesse colpito. _Non è Arwen… non _può_ essere Arwen_. pensò Aragorn, _Io… non la amo più sin da quando… da quando… _ "Chi…?"

"Possedete il cuore di una creatura così perfetta, e osate dimenticarvene? Perdonatemi se sono franco, Sire, ma è _ignobile_!"

"Io non…" Boromir scosse la testa, le mani salde sui fianchi.

"Morirà di dolore se sentirà che avete dimenticato di nuovo." Avvertì con una voce cupa. "Sua Maestà si trova ora nei giardini. Vi consiglio di andare e vedere coi vostri occhi, e tentare di ricordare il più possibile prima del vostro incontro." Detto questo si inchinò, la mano destra sul petto in segno di rispetto, e senza aggiungere altro si ritirò nelle grigie ombre del corridoio.

* * * * *

Per un lungo momento Aragorn rimase a fissare la porta dietro la quale era sparito Boromir. Quando infine si mosse, si diresse verso il lungo armadio che lo aspettava in fondo alla stanza. Ne trasse alcuni vestiti –tutti troppo principeschi per i suoi gusti- ed infine si infilò degli abiti di velluti e sete scuri, adornati con motivi d'oro. Si assicurò Anduril al fianco, per poi precipitarsi all'esterno con il cuore in tumulto.

Mille pensieri si affollavano nella sua mente, e così preso era a rammentare più che poteva del viaggio della Compagnia (che nella sua mente non andava oltre le aule di Khazad-dûm) che non si accorse di aver incrociato la strada di qualcuno finché non si scontrò incerimoniosamente con una delle guardie. Aragorn si affrettò a scusarsi, ma quando la guardia si rialzò da terra e lo guardò in volto, l'uomo impallidì.

"Pipino…?" L'Hobbit sorrise, sistemandosi alla ben e meglio l'uniforme da Guardia Reale, troppo grande per la sua statura.

"Lo so. Lo so." Fece Pipino. "Indosso ancora la vecchia divisa, ma temo che le sarte reali non riusciranno mai a cucirne una della mia misura. Beh, ad esser sinceri questa mi calza quasi a pennello, ma la cotta di maglia pesa talmente tanto da scivolare continuamente!" E detto questo agitò una mano a mezz'aria. La manica si apriva e chiudeva come una bocca attorno al suo braccio minuto, e mentre Pipino si accingeva a sistemarla, la maglia di anelli ferrosi gli scivolò leggermente da una spalla. "Visto?" Disse in una voce lamentosa, perfetta per il piccolo Hobbit insicuro che era stato all'inizio del viaggio, ma che stonava su una guardia di Gondor.

Aragorn pensò questo, e probabilmente lo fece anche Pipino poiché, con le guance in fiamme, l'Hobbit si affrettò a scusarsi con Sua Maestà per il suo linguaggio poco adatto.

"Per favore, Pipino…"

"Si?"

"Chiamami Granpasso; o almeno Aragorn! Tutta questa reverenza mi mette a disagio, soprattutto venendo da un caro compagno come te!" Pipino gli lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa, e poi proruppe in un sospiro.

"Avete dimenticato *ancora*. Giuro che, se Gandalf non avesse controllato più e più volte, direi che vi hanno fatto un maleficio." Aragorn sospirò.

"Dubito si tratti di un maleficio." Ammise. "Ma c'è qualcosa di strano." Pipino annuì nuovamente.

"Già. Continuate a sognare del nostro viaggio a Mordor. E pensare che la guerra si è conclusa da anni ormai!"

"E…?"

"Abbiamo vinto, che altro? Voi siete Re, e tutta a Terra di Mezzo prospera sotto il vostro dominio!" L'Hobbit tirò in dentro la pancia e fuori il petto, orgoglioso e fiero come se fosse lui il benefattore della Terra di Mezzo e non l'uomo che gli stava di fronte.

"Tutta…?" Uno strano senso d'angoscia s'insinuò nel cuore dell'Uomo. Gli parve di udire per un attimo, distante e soave, il canto del suo sogno chiamarlo verso una luce fioca; ma poi Pipino parlò si nuovo, ed il canto svanì.

"Maestà!!" L'Hobbit cacciò un urlo scandalizzato, le mani premute sulle guance. "Non potete aver dimenticato *anche* questo!!! Avete unificato tutta la Terra di Mezzo sotto il vostro dominio! A parte alcuni piccoli regni del Sud, non c'è paese che non riconosca l'autorità di Sua Maestà Re Aragorn II di Gondor!"

"Mi spiace Pipino." Ammise Aragorn, turbato. "Ma non ho memoria alcuna di cosa ci successe dopo il nostro ingresso a Moria." Pipino lo guardò sgomento, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca spalancata.

"Nulla?"

"No, io…"

"Nemmeno la vittoria? L'incoronazione? Il matrimonio? La partenza degli Elfi?"

"La partenza degli Elfi?" Gridò l'uomo. "Intendi dire che gli Eldar hanno lasciato la Terra di Mezzo?! Anche Dama Galadriel? E Lord Elrond?!" Prese Pipino per le spalle e lo scosse violentemente, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di cosa stesse facendo. Aveva iniziato ad alzare la voce, e tremava e sudava, anche se non se ne accorgeva. "E _Legolas_? Dov'è Legolas?! Che ne è stato di lui?! Dimmelo!"

Pipino sembrava in stato di shock. Poi d'improvviso si scosse, divincolandosi dalla stretta di Aragorn in tutta fretta.

"Elbereth—" farfugliò l'Hobbit "—Stavolta è grave. Oh, se è grave. Deve esserlo per forza. Non ricordate nemmeno cosa è successo a Legolas!" gridando e dimenando le braccia Pipino spinse il Re verso un arco di nuda pietra grigia. Aragorn tentò di resistere, ma si sentiva come intorpidito, ed il suo corpo non gli rispondeva. *Cosa* era accaduto a Legolas? Dov'era l'Elfo? Stava bene? Era ancora sulla Terra di Mezzo? Era vivo? Oppure…?

Pipino spinse Aragorn con facilità attraverso il portico e dentro un giardino; una volta qui prese il Re per un lembo della tunica e lo fece sedere su una panca, guardando l'uomo con occhi preoccupati. "Sedetevi; io intanto vado a chiamare Gandalf. O Frodo. O Bilbo… Oppure tutti e tre. Si, meglio tutti e tre." E prima che Aragorn potesse fermarlo l'Hobbit era schizzato all'interno, e le ombre del corridoio lo avevano inghiottito.

* * * * *

La sole saliva lentamente sulla città, ed il giardino in cui Aragorn era stato lasciato –confuso e preoccupato- veniva inghiottito lentamente dalle ombre.

Legolas… _dov'era_ Legolas?

Aragorn si nascose il viso tra le mani, atterrito dalle possibilità.

Da quanto aveva detto Pipino, Legolas poteva aver seguito gli altri Elfi ed aver lasciato la Terra di Mezzo; averla lasciata _per sempre_. Aver lasciato _lui_ –Aragorn- indietro, rifugiandosi in un posto dove il mortale, il suo amico di sempre, il suo allievo prediletto, il suo compagno d'armi, non l'avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere. Mai più.

Mai più.

Mai più.

Se n'era andato prima che Aragorn potesse rivelargli ciò che in realtà provava per lui. Ciò che aveva sempre provato, fin da quando 'Estel' era il nome con cui era conosciuto dagli Elfi. O forse, glielo aveva detto, e Legolas l'aveva rifiutato, sentendosi tradito dal suo più caro amico; un uomo che, sotto un facciata di amicizia, lo desiderava follemente. Forse, Aragorn glielo aveva detto, e Legolas era fuggito a Valinor, incapace di sopportare l'idea che una creatura bassa come lui lo amasse. Forse, Aragorn si era dichiarato, e le sue parole avevano scacciato la luce della sua vita, ed era per questo che Aragorn non ricordava gran parte del suo passato, rifugiandosi ogni notte nei giorni bui della Guerra dell'Anello: giorni in cui, per quanto terribile fossero le tenebre di Sauron, la luce di Legolas era ancora con lui, solo per lui, e lo ammaliava.

O se così non era, Legolas poteva essere addirittura… addirittura… morto.

"Oh, Legolas!"

"Coraggio, mio Sire!" Disse una voce alle sue spalle. "Sebbene possa comprendere come la lontananza di quell'Elfo vi rattristi, tanta disperazione non si addice al Sovrano della Terra di Mezzo!"

"Halbarad!" esclamò Aragorn, e corse ad abbracciare il suo compagno. "Cosa ci fai qui…?"

"Sono di ritorno dalla mia missione di ricognizione al Nord. Vi porto un messaggio dalle terre di Arnor."

"Un messaggio?"

"Un augurio di felicità e prosperità. _Che possa la grande Minas Tirith continuare a essere lucente, ed il suo Re saggio, per tutti i giorni a venire, fino alla fine dei tempi._" Disse il Ramingo, rifiutando con un cenno del capo di tornare alla panchina con Aragorn. "Devo affrettarmi a raggiungere i miei compagni." Disse. "Il vostro popolo vi ama molto, sire. Da Nord a Sud, da Est a Ovest, non vi è nessuno che non ringrazia giornalmente i Valar per la vostra ascesa al trono." Aragorn annuì debolmente. Il Ramingo si girò per andarsene, ma una volta di fronte all'arco di pietra Aragorn lo richiamò.

"Legolas…" disse, "Legolas è…?"

Halbarad il Ramingo rimase a fissare il suo Re, scrutandolo a lungo negli occhi.

"È una malattia." Disse infine. "Che voi dimentichiate così la vostra vita. Che vi dimentichiate di--" le sue parole si interruppero bruscamente, e Aragorn capì che il suo amico gli stava nascondendo qualcosa.

"È una maledizione!" disse Aragorn. La melodia del sogno gli turbinava nella mente, rimbombando, come il sussurro di un ruscello in una caverna. "Tutto ciò che voglio, che ho sempre voluto, è solo _lui_! E dov'è ora? Dov'è Legolas? Perché nessuno me lo vuole dire?! Che gli è successo?! _Cosa?!_"

"Estel." Un sussurrò alle sue spalle. Halbarad sparì. Sgusciò via tra le ombre, fuori del giardino, ma Aragorn non lo vide mai.

* * * * *

Al suono del suo nome il Re di Gondor si girò, e il respiro gli si mozzò nella gola.

"Legolas." Gracchiò. La bocca gli si era seccata improvvisamente, ed il cuore aveva accelerato nuovamente i battiti.

"Estel…" l'Elfo sorrise, per poi incamminarsi lentamente verso di lui. Attraversò il giardino tenebroso, le braccia nude ed il viso luminosi tra le ombre, il mantello azzurro e grigio fluttuante nella brezza. I lunghi capelli biondi gli cadevano sulle spalle, intrecciati alla maniera dei nobili Elfici. Si fermò dinanzi a lui, così vicino che Aragorn sentì il profumo dolce della sua pelle, e rabbrividì.

"Sei strano questa mattina, Estel. C'è qualcosa che ti turba?" Aragorn si sorprese a desiderare di sentire quelle labbra pronunciare il suo nome contro la sua bocca. Legolas si insinuò tra le sue braccia, stringendogli il viso delicatamente fra le mani. Aragorn poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo carezzargli le labbra.

"Il tuo corpo è scosso dai tremori, mio Re. Sei malato, forse?" E così dicendo, Legolas appoggiò la fronte alla sua, aggrottando le ciglia. Aragorn trattenne il respiro, stordito dalla vicinanza dell'Elfo, dal suo profumo, il suo calore. Sentì le sue braccia scivolare suo malgrado attorno ai fianchi dell'Elfo per stringerlo a sé.

"No." Sentenziò alla fine Legolas, allontanando il viso da quello di Aragorn, ma passandogli le braccia attorno al collo in un abbraccio più intimo– un abbraccio di amanti, e non di amici. Durò solo un momento, poi Legolas si ritrasse. "Non hai febbre, né mi sembra che il tuo corpo abbia disturbo alcuno. Sei preoccupato per qualcosa, forse? Vieni, rientriamo, forse è meglio che ti stenda un momento…" Non aspettò la risposta di Aragorn, ma si voltò in un turbinio di seta, capelli biondi e profumo di fiori.

Per un momento, Aragorn lo vide scomparire.

Fu come se la luce lo attraversasse, nebbiolina eterea, frammento di sogno.

Poi era nuovamente tra le sua braccia, schiena contro petto, reale, corporeo, luce fatta tenera carne, e Aragorn nascose il viso tra quei capelli profumati, sospirando di sollievo.

"Estel?" chiese l'Elfo sorpreso.

"Non lasciarmi," rispose. "Ti ho cercato. Non sai quanto. Ed ho temuto di non vederti più. Ho fatto un sogno. Un sogno lungo e tormentato. Ed al risveglio non ero più me stesso. Mi sono perso nella mia mente, ed ora non so più quale sia il vero Aragorn." Legolas inclinò la testa, e la sua bocca si trovò, di nuovo, a millimetri da quella dell'uomo.

"Questo." Disse. "Questo è il vero Aragorn."

E poi Legolas lo baciò.

Un ondata di calore gli attraversò il corpo, stordendolo con delle vertigini.

Le loro bocche che si cercavano, si toccavano, le lingue che si incontravano.

Il calore che saliva come una febbre altissima, dolce ed appagante.

Legolas che si muoveva, sinuoso, nel cerchio delle sue braccia e lo stringeva, forte e tenero insieme.

E poi all'improvviso, Legolas era fuori dalle sue braccia, ritto a due passi da lui, le braccia lungo i fianchi, le labbra schiuse.

Aragorn ansimava, il petto in fiamme, la vista annebbiata.

"Ti amo," disse, prima di rendersene conto.

"Ed io amo te, Aragorn." Quando aveva lasciato cadere il mantello? Quando aveva aperto i lacci della tunica abbastanza da far intuire la pelle nivea del petto? E i capelli? Quando aveva sciolto i capelli?

Aragorn si sentiva come ipnotizzato. Mai prima d'ora aveva visto Legolas così bello –così irresistibile. La carnagione chiara sembrava splendere nella luce del mattino, così come i suoi occhi. L'aria profumava della sua pelle. Un profumo come di lavanda e rose, qualcosa che ricordava ad Aragorn della sua infanzia. Qualcosa di delizioso ed etereo. Qualcosa di distintamente Legolas che rendeva ebbri.

Improvvisamente si rese conto che lo voleva.

Ed in un momento di chiarezza assoluta vide che, se soltanto lui avesse allungato la mano, Legolas si sarebbe lasciato prendere.

La confusione e il turbamento che lo avevano seguito sin dal suo risveglio scomparirono, lasciando spazio ad un nuovo calore. Si mosse per afferrare la mano di Legolas, quando vide una luce brillare sulle sue dita. La mano di Aragorn vacillò.

"L'anello di Barhair…" _promessa d'amore eterna, mio da dare a chi ho scelto. Simbolo della Regina di Gondor… della _consorte _del Re… _

"Promessa d'amore eterna, simbolo del consorte del Re," confermò Legolas. Aragorn intravide un luccichio anche sul suo di anulare, e subito distolse gli occhi. "Simbolo del tuo compagno. Del tuo amore. Del Principe Consorte di Gondor. Io sono tuo, Aragorn. Lo sono sempre stato. Devi solo prendermi. Allunga la mano, e prendimi." La tunica gli scivolò dalle spalle –quando l'aveva aperta?- e cadde ai suoi piedi. "Prendimi."

Aragorn arretrò di un passo. Legolas… la sua pelle nuda… il corpo caldo… l'incantesimo estremo.

Si stava perdendo nuovamente.

Stare con Legolas, la sua vicinanza, solitamente lo elevava. Oggi lo atterriva.

Il desiderio fervente che stava provando era _sbagliato_, lo sapeva, lo sentiva; doveva resistere.

Poi, dal nulla, sgorgò di nuovo la dolce melodia che Aragorn aveva sentito in sogno. Era stata quasi impercettibile quando l'aveva sentita durante il suo incontro con Boromir, e solo leggermente più chiara quando aveva visto Halbarad. Ora però riusciva quasi a sentirne le parole. Distintamente, sentì il suo nome ripetuto più volte, con dolcezza, poi con disperazione.

Aragorn… 

_Estel… _

_Estel nîn… _

La voce di Legolas, che lo chiamava da lontano.

Aragorn ritrovò il controllo di sé.

"Tu non sei Legolas," disse. L'Elfo proruppe in una risata sibilante. Una coltre di nubi oscurò improvvisamente il sole. Il mondo si fece distorto davanti agli occhi di Aragorn, come in un caleidoscopio. Solo Legolas continuava ad essere perfetto, una fonte di luce che si era fatta spettrale. Quando parlò, la sua voce era un sibilo di ghiaccio che proveniva da tutte le direzione e da nessuna.

"_Certo che no_!" il Legolas-non-Legolas lo guardò, gli occhi fiammeggianti colmi di malizia. "Come potrei essere lui? Anche se tu lo ami, lo desideri, lui non è tuo, e non lo sarà mai! Mai! Non hai la forza per farlo tuo, mortale! Come puoi pretendere che una creatura come lui abbassi il suo sguardo su di te?!" rise, una risata che riecheggiò nell'oscurità incalzante. Le tenebre si ammassarono attorno a loro, intrappolandoli in un'isola di erba appassita, e la melodia si affievolì, prima di sparire del tutto. L'Elfo che non era Legolas tirò indietro la testa e rise ancora.

Aragorn chiuse i pugni.

Era vero.

Perché negarlo?

Legolas non era suo, e non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Che aveva da offrire _lui _a qualcuno così perfetto? Nobile, coraggioso, bellissimo, _immortale_?

Aragorn sussultò, inorridito nel vedere sangue sgorgare dove le sue unghie erano penetrate nel palmo.

"Ma io, io potrei darti il vero Legolas. Potrei farlo tuo per sempre," cantilenò sommessamente l'Elfo, "Guardati attorno. In questo mondo sei un Re, Re di _tutta _la Terra di Mezzo. Sei amato, acclamato. Hai potere, ricchezza, e l'amore di Legolas è solo per te. Dimmi, sinceramente, non lo vuoi?"

"Cosa vuoi in cambio?" sussurrò. Lo sguardo senza fondo del falso Legolas lo tratteneva come catene di mithril. "C'è sempre un prezzo, nessuno da mai nulla per nulla."

"Sei saggio, mortale." Disse l'altro, con un sorriso di scherno. Poi il suo volto si fece serio. "Nessun prezzo."

"Cosa?"

"Hai sentito. Nessun prezzo. Solo, toccami. Usa il mio potere spontaneamente, e tutto ciò che brami sarà tuo." Schiuse le labbra, ripetendo lentamente, con un sussurro che fece tremare Aragorn: "Tutto."

"Legolas…"

"Oh, si, anche Legolas. E con lui, il Mondo." Aragorn chiuse gli occhi.

"Io so chi sei."

"Allora dillo. Dì il mio nome, e accetta il mio potere!"

"L'Anello…"

"Si…"

"L'Unico Anello…"

"_Siii…_" 

Da una parte, la caduta, il tradimento, il potere, e Legolas. Il suo corpo, la sua pelle, il suo cuore. Suo, per sempre. 

Dall'altra, l'onore, il tormento, e l'amicizia. Solo l'amicizia. Dolorosa amicizia. 

Cosa sceglierà Aragorn? 

Può ancora scegliere? 

"Io scelgo… Legolas." Disse in poco più di un sussurro. Lo amava, come poteva non scegliere lui? 

Adesso cadevano frammenti di tenebra tutt'intorno a loro: una pioggia di vetro scuro. L'Anello si tese. Aragorn aprì gli occhi lentamente, e l'Elfo-Anello sussultò violentemente, premendosi una mano sul petto. 

"Cosa stai…?" annaspò. "Cosa mi stai…?!" 

"Il _vero _Legolas. Il mio amico. Quello che mi odierebbe a morte se tradissi la nostra causa." 

"No! Aragorn no, no!" L'Anello aveva di nuovo la voce di Legolas adesso. Un sussurro morbido, sensuale, non più il sibilo venefico di pochi istanti prima. 

"Io ti ripudio! Non avrai mai nulla da me, se non il mio disprezzo! Sparisci dalla mia vista, e non tornare mai più!"

"Aragorn ti prego, no!" Legolas cadde in ginocchio, senza fiato. Aragorn sembrava in trance. Lo guardava, ma non lo vedeva. Una luce scaturiva dalla sua mano. "È l'_Anello_ che sta facendo questo! Ti vuole tutto per sé, e per questo ti inganna! Guardati! Lo porti al dito! Lo porti _già _al dito!" 

"Vattene." 

"Così mi ucciderai! Mi ucciderai! Estel…" sussurrò, ma subito la sua voce si tramutò in singhiozzi. 

"Allora muori." 

"No!" 

"_Muori!" _

Legolas era a terra ora, le mani al collo, le guance rigate di lacrime. Il corpo dell'Elfo era trasparente. Già Aragorn poteva intravedere i ricami del mantello sotto di lui, i fili d'erba piegati sotto il suo peso. La sua luce tremolava, scomparendo. Gli sfuggì un gemito di dolore che poteva essere o non essere il nome del suo amore. 

Alzò una mano verso il Ramingo. 

I suoi occhi sembravano brillare nell'oscurità livida. Frammenti di luce si levavano dal suo corpo trasparente, una pioggia di fuoco che saliva verso il cielo.

E diventava sempre più trasparente.

"Estel…" 

Aragorn si riebbe con un sussulto. Legolas, il suo Legolas, era steso ai suoi piedi, in lacrime. Esanime.

Spinto da un istinto più forte di lui Aragorn corse verso Legolas, tese la mano verso la sua…

…e la attraversò.

Le lacrime di Legolas si trasformavano in gemme sull'erba rinvigorita. La sua bocca si dischiuse in un urlo silenzioso. Le tenebre si spalancarono per rivelare i giardini fiabeschi di Minas Tirith dove il Re di Gondor usava passeggiare assieme al suo amore, al suo Principe, al suo Legolas.

Il dolore - qualcosa che credeva di conoscere, essendo esso parte integrante del suo essere innamorato di Legolas – esplose nel petto Aragorn con una violenza che minacciava di farlo impazzire.

Che cosa aveva fatto?! Che cosa?! Lui amava quell'Elfo, _l'amava!_

Legolas scomparve.

Con un ultimo sguardo addolorato negli occhi di Aragorn, Legolas scomparve.

_Gli Elfi muoiono di dolore, Estel. Rifiutali, spezza il loro cuore, e li avrai uccisi. _

Aragorn urlò, senza rendersi nemmeno conto di urlare, né delle parole che gridava.

Vide la luce che era stato Legolas salire come se il cielo fosse acqua e lui camminasse in aria, e intanto cadeva, cadeva, verso il pavimento lontano, lontanissimo, in basso.

* * * * *

(_sono tentatissima di far finire qui il capitolo… ma ci tengo alla vita._ nd Nemesi)

* * * * *

Non ci fu nessuna nebbiolina viscida stavolta. Nessuna oscurità umidiccia che gli si avvolgeva intorno. Nessun sibilo sinistro, nessun predatore nascosto nell'ombra.

Aprì gli occhi con un sussulto e vide la luce, semplicemente.

"È sveglio! Gandalf! Padron Frodo! Granpasso è _sveglio_! Correte!"

Aragorn strinse gli occhi. Li riaprì lentamente, e si guardò intorno.

Moria. Il bastone di Gandalf appoggiato, con la sua gemma luminosa, ad una pietra accanto a lui. Le voci eccitate dei suoi compagni che si avvicinavano: il basso borbottio di Gimli, il sussurro rassicurante di Gandalf, il chiacchierio degli Hobbit.

Era di nuovo in sé. Di nuovo a casa.

Provò a muoversi, quando nel torpore si fece strada la sensazione di qualcosa che pesava sul suo petto. Un calore dolce, confortante, sublime. Mormorò qualche parola con voce rauca e sentì il peso su di lui muoversi, sentì dita stringersi convulsamente nella sua tunica, sentì il suono spezzato di singhiozzi.

Trattenne il respiro.

Legolas era steso su di lui, insinuato tra le sue gambe, respirando sulla pelle nuda del suo collo, piangendo e ridendo per il sollievo.

"Legolas?" L'Elfo immediatamente alzò gli occhi su di lui, gli posò un dito dolcemente sulla bocca.

"Shh. Non dire niente. Non dire niente." Stirò le labbra in un sorriso, ma un attimo dopo aveva di nuovo nascosto il volto contro il collo dell'Uomo.

"Cosa… cosa mi è…?"

"C'è _qualcosa _in queste miniere!" Legolas ebbe un tremito. "I nani hanno scavato troppo a fondo, troppo avidamente, e hanno risvegliato qualcosa di oscuro! Un' ombra ti ha colpito, Aragorn! L'abbiamo vista tutti… è sbucata dal nulla, e ti ha preso! Ed io… io non ho potuto fare nulla ! _Non sono riuscito a proteggerti_!"

Era sconcertante vedere Legolas così preda delle sue emozioni, ed Aragorn avrebbe sospettato un altro inganno dell'Anello, non fosse stato per lo scalpiccio di piedi, i borbotti, le risatine, i commenti sussurrati della Compagnia che sentiva in sottofondo.

Era reale.

Stavolta era _reale_.

In fondo, l'unico Legolas che poteva sconcertarlo, sorprenderlo piacevolmente con la profondità del suo animo, del suo cuore, era quello _vero. _

Aragorn non riuscì a trattenersi. Sotto gli occhi della Compagnia che si era raggruppata attorno a loro, sordo alle loro domande preoccupate, il Ramingo prese il volto di Legolas teneramente tra le mani e incrociò il suo sguardo. Per un attimo non disse nulla, poi, sorridendo:

"Non è vero che non hai fatto nulla. Mi hai richiamato qui."

"C…cosa?"

"Mi hai chiamato, non è vero?"

"_Disperatamente_!" intervenne Pipino. "Ahia, Merry! Non darmi gomitate!"

"E tu _taci, _Pipino! _Taci!_"

Legolas abbozzò un sorriso.

"Disperatamente." Ammise.

"Ti ho sentito. Ero preda dell'Anello, perso in un oblio di disperazione e morte. E la tua voce mi ha ricondotto alla luce."

"E ti ha scaldato col suo corpo, anche! Ahia, Merry!" Aragorn avrebbe giurato che Legolas stava arrossendo.

"Eri gelido." Mormorò l'Elfo, a disagio. Non riusciva a smettere di mordersi le labbra (_oh, quelle labbra!_ Pensò Aragorn. _Saranno realmente dolci come lo erano nel mio sogno?_), e continuava a stringersi contro Aragorn, a tirargli la tunica, come se temesse che, una volta perso il contatto fisico, Aragorn sarebbe scomparso, ripiombato nel sonno gelido delle passate ore, morto.

Fu con un intimo senso di orgoglio che Aragorn realizzò pienamente la causa dello strano turbamento di cui era preda Legolas: l'affetto che l'Elfo provava per lui.

_Affetto? _Chiese una vocina nella sua testa._ O Amore? _

_Era cosi preoccupato per me, _si disse,_ che dimentica se stesso. Mi ama, si. Mi ama. Questo lo so da sempre. Ma… come mi ami, Legolas? Sono un fratello per te? Un amico? Un allievo, un compagno, una semplice faccia fra tante? Oppure… _

Legolas tremò tra le sue braccia. Con un sogghigno Aragorn lo attirò a sé, schiacciandoselo possessivamente contro il petto.

"Ho freddo." Disse. E Legolas… Legolas si accasciò contro di lui, si abbandonò completamente all'estasi del calore di quel corpo mortale, sussurrandogli dolcezze nell'orecchio. Poi i loro occhi si incontrarono, e rimasero prigionieri. Il mondo attorno a loro scomparve – ma la sicurezza che tutto questo fosse reale scaldava il cuore di Aragorn, come lo scaldava il corpo di Legolas contro il suo.

"Vieni Sam, credo che dovremmo andare a preparare qualcosa da mangiare per Granpasso."

"Si, Padron Frodo. Potremmo cuocere delle mele, se Pipino ce ne ha lasciata qualcuna."

"Vi accompagnerò, miei giovani Hobbit, se a voi due non dispiace."

"Sei sempre il benvenuto, Gandalf."

"Uhm, se non mi sbaglio, mi avevi chiesto lezioni su come si usa un'ascia, vero Messer Boromir?"

"Più che giusto, Mastro Nano. Che ne dite, siete dei nostri piccoletti?"

"Sicuramente. Sempre meglio essere preparati a tutto – anche se ciò vuol dire brandire un'ascia più alta di me. Pipino?"

"Io no! Resto a far compagnia ad Aragorn e Leg-AHIA, MERRY!"

"Pipino, _taci._"

La caverna si svuotò rapidamente.

"Allora," proruppe Aragorn, "C'è qualcos'altro che mi hai fatto, mentre dormivo, e di cui dovrei essere a conoscenza?" poi, prima che Legolas potesse ribattere, aggiunse, con voce roca: "O che ti sarebbe _piaciuto _farmi?" Legolas tentò in fretta di alzarsi, ma Aragorn lo trattenne gentilmente per i polsi, guidandolo verso di lui finché il loro corpi non furono di nuovo in contatto completo.

"A-Aragorn." L'espressione d'imbarazzo sul volto di Legolas era la cosa più deliziosa che Aragorn avesse mai visto - trattenne a stento l'impulso di baciarla via. "Devo… devo andare a… hai bisogno di… non hai… n-non ho… e io… io devo… devo…"

"Scaldarmi. Devi scaldarmi." Alzò una mano, e fece scorrere dolcemente le nocche sulla guancia dell'Elfo.

Legolas annuì. I suoi occhi erano colmi di sollievo; le labbra schiuse in un piccolo sorriso, reso più dolce perché insicuro; completamente differente dal quel sorriso arrogante che usava spesso. Le dita gli tremarono quando tracciò lentamente la fronte dell'uomo, lo zigomo alto, il naso, la guancia irsuta. La sua bocca si mosse, ma non ne proruppe alcun suono. La luce nebbiosa che la magia di Gandalf aveva concesso loro brillava sul suo volto e nei suoi occhi, tramutando i suoi capelli in una cascata d'oro.

Aragorn trattenne il fiato di fronte a questa nuova dimensione della sua bellezza. Il desiderio di lui gli si rovesciò contro come l'onda poderosa sugli scogli; con un'intensità paurosa.

Ma stavolta era _giusto._

"Ti amo," disse, prima di rendersene conto.

Per un lungo momento Legolas non rispose; poi Aragorn sentì una luce farsi strada nella sua mente. Lasciò il suo cuore aprirsi alla gentile insistenza di Legolas. Sentì dita ed occhi gentili che sondavano i suoi sentimenti più profondi, quelli mai rivelati. Quando l'Elfo sorrise, la luce dentro di Aragorn si tramutò in calore. Una sensazione piacevolissima di accettazione che lo inondava, sgorgandogli dal petto, concentrandosi tra le sue…

Aragorn guardò l'Elfo con un sopracciglio alzato. "_Questa _è la tua risposta?"

Legolas abbassò gli occhi, e la sua presenza sparì dalla mente di Aragorn -anche se non dal suo cuore- lasciandosi dietro un'ultima, provocante scintilla di desiderio.

"No." Disse, meditando su ogni parola; soppesandola. "Non posso risponderti, Aragorn. Dopo ciò che è successo, è normale che tu sia confuso. Per tua fortuna non siamo più a Granburrone, o Lord Elrond insisterebbe per darti una pozione soporifera e farti recuperare quel po' di senno che ti appartiene – e che tu sembri aver perso." Alzò gli occhi, e una strana scintilla li attraversò. Aragorn aprì la bocca per protestare. _Ma io ti _amo_ Legolas, _avrebbe voluto dire. _Ti AMO! Ti ho sempre amato, come puoi credere che sia solo confusione la mia? _

Comunque, prima che potesse dire nulla, Legolas gli chiuse la bocca con la sua.

Oh, era tutto quello che era stato nel sogno, e mille cose in più.

Aragorn non poté mai spiegare completamente le emozioni che provocò in lui quel loro primo bacio. Se mai ci avesse provato, avrebbe solo potuto ammette che se ne lasciò avviluppare, e vi si perse.

La bocca di Legolas era calda.

Il suo sapore era miele e vino.

Il suo corpo un sogno languido che si muoveva contro il suo.

Quando Legolas si ritrasse, Aragorn trovò difficile rallentare i battiti del cuore. Sul volto dell'Elfo si era dipinto un largo sorriso sornione.

"Comunque, ripetimelo ancora domattina a mente fredda, e sappi che ti prenderò in parola." Si alzò, troppo veloce perché Aragorn potesse fermarlo, e corse via verso i loro compagni, una luce nelle tenebre. Alle sue spalle, Aragorn proruppe in una risata chiara e forte.

"Legolas, imbroglione! Non credere di potermi dare una speranza del genere e potertene andare indisturbato! Avrò il tuo cuore! Mi hai sentito? _Riuscirò a farti mio!_"

"Forse lo sono già…" mormorò l'Elfo, e se Aragorn lo sentì, beh, questa è un'altra storia…

**- Fine? "Nemmeno il più saggio può dirlo…" **


End file.
